


Mycroft e Rosie

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, mycroft baby sitter, mycroft e il suo lato più nascosto, mycroft sente amore, rosie è una bambina amorevole, sherlock sa che il fratello è protettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Sherlock costringe Mycroft a fare da baby sitter alla piccola Rosie. E il risultato è magico
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Kudos: 4





	Mycroft e Rosie

Mycroft aveva ricevuto un sms da Sherlock che gli chiedeva di passare a Baker Street per trascorre del tempo con la piccola Rosie. Si sarebbe trattato di qualche ora. Tutti quel giorno erano occupati altrove e quindi avevano ripiegato su di lui.  
Mycroft era rimasto sorpreso dalla richiesta, perchè era praticamente l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto accudire Rosie. Un umano strillante che toccava ogni cosa, che avrebbe messo in pericolo il suo vestito perfetto, avrebbe portato alla bocca qualsiasi cosa girasse per quella casa, dove regnava un disordine totale. Roteò gli occhi fissando il cielo a cui si appellò.  
Sherlock aveva forse perso la ragione.  
Gli rimandò subito un messaggio chiedendogli di portare Rosie dalla loro madre, ma gli arrivo un secco: “No aspetto te fratello. Muoviti.”  
Mycroft non ebbe nessun diritto di replica, e si avviò annientato a Baker Street, sperando di sopravvivere.  
Nel mentre Sherlock discuteva animatamente con John della sua idea di affidare Rosie al fratello.  
“Sherlock è l’idea più pericolosa che il tuo cervello potesse partorire. Lasciare Rosie a Mycroft, ma se quando viene a trovarla non si avvicina a lei, per quanto Rosie lo cerchi per non so quale motivo.”  
“Proprio per questo John, i bambini hanno una sensibilità che li fanno individuare le persone che li fanno sentire al sicuro. Vedrai funzionerà. Da piccoli Mycroft mi ha fatto spesso da baby sitter, credimi era attentissimo.”  
Sherlock sembrava divertito dalle apprensioni di John. Era certo che Mycroft sarebbe stato perfetto, chi se non lui era costantemente protettivo. John brontolò in silenzio, ormai rassegnato.  
Mycroft arrivò poco dopo. Gli aprì Sherlock visto che la signora Hudson era dalla sorella. Salirono le scale mentre Sherlock tratteneva a fatica il divertimento, per lo sconcerto del fratello, che cercava di nascondere il panico totale.  
“Bene fratello, sul tavolo della cucina c’è un foglio con tutte le istruzioni. Rosie adesso dorme, ma poi si sveglierà e penserai tu a sfamarla. Tranquillo è già tutto pronto” Sherlock lo guardava cercando di non ridere.  
John lo raggiunse e dopo averlo fissato intensamente si raccomandò. “E solo una bambina Mycroft, non scappare al primo problema che si presenta, hai un’intelligenza oltre la media sfruttala. E ricorda che ti troverei in capo al mondo. Andiamo Sherlock, buona fortuna Mycroft.”  
Mycroft era rimasto al centro della stanza ancora scioccato, non riuscendo a dire una parola. Si sedette sulla poltrona appoggiando l’ombrello di lato, e attese che Rosie desse segno di vita. Prese un libro abbandonato lì vicino che parlava di animali, di fate e di cose che non esistevano nel mondo reale. Così si annoiò subito, e prese un libro di Storia. Poi sussultò al primo rumore che proveniva dalla stanza di Rosie. Così silenziosamente si alzò e si affacciò dalla porta. Rosie si era svegliata, ma non strillava e lo fissava sorridente chiedendosi chi fosse, per niente impaurita. Mycroft si avvicinò lentamente con calma e iniziò a parlarle  
“Bene signorina Watson, vedo che si è svegliata. Dormito bene? Che ne dice di mangiare qualcosa?”  
Rosie emise una serie di risolini divertiti e allungò le braccine. Mycroft si sorprese della felicità della bimba e si avvicinò per prenderla in braccio. Rosie era leggera e morbida, aveva quel profumo che solo i bambini hanno. La afferrò ben stretta perché aveva paura di farla cadere e la strinse al petto. Avvertì una sensazione di calore che gli arrivo dal cuore alla testa. Non la provava da tempo. Da quando aveva abbracciato per la prima volta Sherlock quando era nato. Si sentì sereno dopo tanto tempo.  
Portò Rosie in cucina la sedette sulla sua poltroncina. Rosie farfugliava parole senza senso mentre le preparava la merenda. Così Mycroft prese a parlarle di come si facevano i biscotti e da dove provenisse il latte. Rosie sembrava incuriosita da quell’uomo così diverso dal padre e da Sherlock, che aveva una cravatta bellissima da afferrare, e una catena misteriosa nel taschino. Con un orologio.  
Mycroft si sedette di fronte a lei mentre mangiava seminando briciole ovunque infilando biscotti in bocca con tutta la piccola manina. Ogni tanto la ripuliva e le sorrideva divertito. Aveva dimenticato quella parte della sua vita quando si occupava di suo fratello. Molte volte lo trovava da solo e gli faceva compagnia. Sherlock era un bambino affettuoso allora.  
Rosie terminò la sua merenda e protestò per scendere. Mycroft la prese e la porto con lui nel salotto. La sedette sulle sue ginocchia e la cullò un po'.  
“Allora Rosie come possiamo passare il tempo, cosa ti piacerebbe fare? Papà ha lasciato un bel libro qui che ne dici?”  
Ma Rosie trovava la catena del gilet di Mycroft troppo interessante. E prese a cincischiare nel taschino con le mani paffute in cerca dell’orologio. Lui la lasciò fare, si appoggiò allo schienale e la guardò giocare intenta. Rosie metteva le manine dappertutto, gli tirava la cravatta e il fermacravatte. Lui stava attento che non si facesse male. Non si era accorto nemmeno del passare del tempo. Gli occhioni di Rosie lo guardavano ed erano sereni e sicuri. Le manine cominciarono a salire fino al volto di Mycroft e lo toccavano e pizzicavano. Lei rideva ed emise un incomprensibile “zio Myc “tentando un umido bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia rasata di Mycroft, che si arrese senza condizioni. Sarebbe stato suo prigioniero per sempre. Rosie appoggiò i suoi riccioli biondi sul petto di Mycroft e lui fece quel gesto affettuoso che aveva dimenticato da tanto, la accarezzò delicatamente quasi tremando. Avere cura di qualcuno non era un vantaggio, lo ripeteva sempre, ma Rosie lo aveva fatto capitolare. Perché era bello avere affetto per qualcuno. Sia nel bene che male, era importante amare. Intanto Rosie era riuscita a sfilare l’orologio dal taschino, Mycroft lo aprì e le fece sentire il ticchettio portandolo al suo piccolo orecchio.  
“Senti Rosie come parla l’orologio? Dice cose bellissime sai.” Rosie ascoltava e sentiva le parole di “zio Myc”. “dice che sei una bambina bellissima, senti come fa tic tac, come il tuo piccolo cuoricino? Dice che ti vuole bene, che rimarrà chiuso nel taschino per aiutarti sempre. Quando lo zio Myc lo prenderà si ricorderà di te e verrà subito. Che ne dici Rosie?” La bimba lo guardò e diede un bacino all’orologio. Mycroft rise divertito come non faceva da tempo. Strinse la piccola al petto e le baciò la testolina ricciuta. Rosie indicò il libro degli animali e delle fate e fece capire a Mycroft che voleva guardarlo. Si appoggiò a lui, mentre le sfogliava il libro che adattò alle storie che raccontava al piccolo Sherlock. Così cominciò a parlagli di pirati, tesori e isole misteriose. Alla fine Rosie partì veramente per un lungo viaggio perché si addormentò. Mycroft non aveva cuore di svegliarla, appoggiò il libro e la tenne vicina avvertendo il suo abbandono e il suo respiro delicato. Era da tempo che non si sentiva così. In quell’attimo comprese che non doveva nascondere il suo lato più intimo. Adesso non era più l’uomo di ghiaccio, né il governo inglese. Era zio Myc. Chiuse anche lui gli occhi tenendo al sicuro Rosie.  
Sherlock e John li trovarono così. Fecero piano per non svegliarli.  
“Te l’avevo detto John, Mycroft è magico. Da bambini finiva sempre così. Io che dormivo abbracciato a lui. Lui era il mio rifugio.”  
John era commosso e avrebbe giurato che anche gli occhi di Sherlock fossero lucidi.


End file.
